militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Archduke Anton of Austria
| birth_place = Vienna, Empire of Austria | death_place = Salzburg, State of Salzburg, Republic of Austria | burial_place = Cemetery on the Mondsee | religion = Roman Catholic | death_date = | father = Archduke Leopold Salvator of Austria | mother = Infanta Blanca of Spain | spouse = | issue = Archduke Stefan Archduchess Maria Ileana Archduchess Alexandra Archduke Dominic Archduchess Maria Magdalena Archduchess Elisabeth | house = Habsburg-Tuscany }} Archduke Anton of Austria (Anton Maria Franz Leopold Blanka Karl Joseph Ignaz Raphael Michael Margareta Nicetas von Habsburg-Lorraine; Vienna, 20 March 1901 – Salzburg, 22 October 1987) was an Archduke of Austria and Prince of Tuscany. He was the seventh of ten children born to Archduke Leopold Salvator of Austria, Prince of Tuscany, and Infanta Blanca of Spain, daughter of Carlos, Duke of Madrid. Marriage and issue After being introduced by King Carol II of Romania, he and Princess Ileana of Romania (1909-1991) were married in Sinaia on 26 July 1931. They had the following children: *Archduke Stefan of Austria, Prince of Tuscany (1932–1998), naturalized US citizen (1954), married Jerrine Soper (1931-2015) in 1954, with issue. * Archduchess Maria Ileana of Austria, Princess of Tuscany (1933–1959), married Count Jaroslav Kottulinsky (1917-1959) in 1957, with issue. * Archduchess Alexandra of Austria, Princess of Tuscany (born 1935), married Eugen Eberhard, Duke of Würtenberg (born 1930) in 1962, divorced in 1972 and annulled at Rome in 1973, with no issue ; married Baron Victor von Baillou (born 1931) in 1973, with no issue. * Archduke Dominic of Austria, Prince of Tuscany (born 1937), married Engel von Voss (1937-2010) in 1960 and divorced in 1999, with no issue ; married Emmanuella Mlynarski (born 1948) in 1999, with issue. * Archduchess Maria Magdalena of Austria, Princess of Tuscany (born 1939), married Baron Hans Ulrich von Holzhausen (born 1929) in 1959, with issue. * Archduchess Elisabeth of Austria, Princess of Tuscany (1942-2019), married Dr. Friedrich Sandhofer (born in 1934) in 1964, with issue. World War II and later life In the Second World War, he served until late 1944 in the German Wehrmacht as a pilot. After leaving the military, he moved to Bran, where he and his family lived in the Bran Castle. After the coup d'état, and the end of Romania's alliance with Germany on 23 August 1944, the family and their servants were in danger of being interned or thrown out of the country, as German citizens. It was only when King Michael I abdicated on 30 December 1947 and was forced to leave the country that Archduke Anton's family also went into exile. The family spent some time in Switzerland, then in Argentina, then lived in the early 1950s in the United States. The marriage ended in divorce, made official on 29 May 1954. While Ileana became a nun, Archduke Anton moved to Austria, where he lived until his death in Emmerberg and in St. Lorenz am Mondsee in the Villa Minola. He died on 22 October 1987 at the age of 86. He was buried at the cemetery on the Mondsee. Further reading *''Lost Waltz A Story Of Exile'' by Bertita Harding (1944). Ancestry References External links * Lost Waltz A Story Of Exile by Bertita Harding (free Download) Category:House of Habsburg-Lorraine Category:1901 births Category:1987 deaths Category:People from Vienna Category:Austrian princes Category:German military personnel of World War II